Jawaban
by Na Fourthok'og
Summary: Hanya sebuah jawaban yang kami inginkan dari Masashi-sama dan diberikan untuk mebahagiakan para NHL, namun berharap jawaban yang di tunggu tersebut tidak sehancur jalan cerita ini. ?  Oneshot  'Special for HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day SY.'


Haaaloooohaaaaaa...

Na datang untuk ikut meramaikan hari spesial buat NaruHina juga Para NHL tercinta..*Nyalain Confetti dan ngeledakin adiknya Hinata-hime(diJyuuken Hanabi)

Buat yang nunggu Updatean Ramen Lover in Love (emang ada yang nunggu?) diharapkan untuk bersabar *sok banget* karena Na terkena penyakit malas..!^dihajar Readers dan Riviewer^

Berhubung ini HFNH/NHFD (Naruto Hinata Fluffy Day), jadi ceritanya harus yang Fluffy-fluffy gitu, sedangkan Na sendiri masih mempertanyakan keFluffya nih Fic (Readers : Dasar Author aneh.)

Jujur Na, deg-dig-dug-duer dengan event ini, karena ini Event pertama buat Na, ditambah ini adalah event besar buat Pairing tercinta Na, 'NaruHina'. Semoga tidak membuat kalian semua kecewa..^^

**Jika ada persamaan ide dengan author-author sebelumnya, Na mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Tapi ini benar-benar lahir dari Otak EROR Na.**

**Anggap saja persamaan kita ini karena kita itu Jodoh *dibejeg rame-rame**

'Special for HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day SY.'

**Disclaimer** : Om ku tercinta, Masashi Kishimoto *peluk-peluk om MasKhis*

**Pairing **: yang sedang merayakan Hari Fluffynya, Naruto dan Hinata..^^

**Rate **: Sesudah huruf 'S' sebelum huruf 'U',^ T^

**Summary :** Hanya sebuah jawaban yang kami inginkan dari Masashi-sama dan berikan untuk mebahagiakan para NHL, namun berharap jawaban yang di tunggu tersebut tidak sehancur jalan cerita ini.(?)

**Warning :** Sedikit Ooc,Typo, Canon, Abal, Ancur,EYD berantakan, KeFluffyannya di pertanyakan. Dapat menyebabkan pusing kepala dan perut mulas-?-

**Don't Like? Yo wis, Don't Read aja.^^**

Diriku Mempersembahkan….

**JAWABAN..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit malam tampak cerah dengan bulan yang bersinar penuh. Para bintang pun berkelip indah mempercantik keindahan gelapnya langit malam yang layak untuk dinikmati dan dilihat oleh semua makhluk di bumi. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang duduk sendirian di bangku taman menikmati keindahan yang disajikan oleh malam.

Angin sepoi berhembus pelan menerpa tubuhnya, membuat rambut indigo panjangnya bergerak pelan. Suara ranting-ranting yang saling bersentuhan serta daun-daun yang jatuh dari pohon dan bergerak seiring hembusan angin menjadi sebuah simfoni yang semakin membuat suasana semakin terkesan damai. Jaket ungu-putihnya sudahlah cukup untuk melindungi tubuh mungilnya dari dinginnya malam.

Mata gadis itu terpejam menikmati cahaya bulan yang menyentuh wajah cantikya. Kecantikan yang mampu membuat wanita lain merasa iri, kecantikan yang dapat disejajarkan dengan kecantikan para dewi-dewi.

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam menikmati harumnya taman tempatnya berada sekarang, lalu dihembuskannya perlahan. Kedua sudut bibir mungilnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman manis mewakili perasaan bahagia yang memenuhi relung hatinnya. Kebahagian akan perwujudan mimpi-mimpi dari seseorang yang dicintainya.

Setelah perang dunia Ninja keempat dengan kematian Madara Uchiha di tangan seorang pemuda pirang keturunan Yondaime Hokage. Menjadikan sang pemuda sebagai pahlawan di Konoha sekaligus pahlawan di dunia ninja. Serta janji pemuda tersebut yang telah ditepatinya kepada gadis berambut merah muda yaitu membawa kembali rekan satu teamnya dulu untuk kembali ke Konoha setelah sebelumnya menjadi seorang Missing-Nin.

Di tambah pula dengan pengangkatannya sebagai Hokage besok pagi. Sudah tidak akan terkira kebahagian pemuda pirang itu. Gadis indigo ini kembali tersenyum pipinya merona tipis matanya tetap terpejam membayangkan pemuda itu tersenyum bahagia layaknya matahari yang selalu disukainya.

"Omedetou ne, Naruto-kun." ucapan selamat meluncur dari bibirnya yang tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu berjalan santai dikehingan malam dengan satu tangan dimasukan ke saku celananya. Rambut pirangnya semakin terlihat berantakan saat angin membelainya. Kaos hitam yang dikenakannya ditambah jaket orange-hitam dengan resleting yang terbuka, berkibar saat angin berhembus. Badannya terasa lelah, sudah hampir seharian ini dia mengelilingi desa Konoha untuk mencari seseorang, namun sampai sekarang dia belum bisa menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Kau ada dimana, Hinata?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Setelah invasi Pain sampai saat ini, sulit sekali baginya untuk menemukan sosok gadis lembut tersebut, padahal ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan, sebelum dia dilantik menjadi seorang Hokage. Dia hanya ingin tenang saat nanti dia menjadi Hokage tanpa ada sesuatu yang selalu mengganjal hatinya.

Dia berhenti berjalan saat melewati taman Konoha, mata biru sapphirenya menangkap sesosok bayangan yang dikenalnya sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Dia kembali berjalan memasuki taman untuk memastikan pengelihatannya.

Sebuah perasaan lega dan senang menyergap relung hatinya saat melihat gadis yang sedari pagi sudah dicarinya kini ada dihadapannya. Sapphire itu terus memandang lekat setiap inchi lekukan wajah ayu putih bersih yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Pemuda itu merutuk dalam hatinya. Membodohi dirinya sendiri yang selalu menutup matanya tanpa mau melihat kecantikan alami gadis di depannya, kecantikan yang mampu membuat para dewi pun iri melihatnya.

Gadis itu sedikit menundukan wajahnya membuat poni indigo menghalangi pandangan pemuda pirang, dia menggenggam erat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kami-sama, terima kasih atas semua yang telah engkau berikan. Lindungilah Tou-san, Neji-Nii Hanabi-chan, dan seluruh orang yang aku sayangi. Terutama N-Naruto-kun." wajah gadis itu sedikit merona saat mengucapkan nama pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Buatlah 'ia' selalu bahagia, karena sudah cukup penderitaan yang sudah dirasakannya selama ini," ucapnya lirih dan sedikit bergetar mengingat semua yang sudah dilalui oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Naruto-kun selalu tersenyum." kata-kata itu meluncur tulus dari hatinya. Seulas senyum tipis mengakhiri doanya.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang mata Amesthyst jernih yang sedari tadi tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya.

Lavender keperakan itu melebar saat melihat bayangan yang memanjang di atas tanah.

"Hinata.."

_Deg. Suara itu._

Hinata secara perlahan melihat keasal bayangan itu. Sontak Hinata langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat mengetahui siapa pemilik bayangan serta suara tersebut. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajah putihnya.

"Na.. Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang memang selalu gugup jika berdekatan dengan pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah mencarimu seharian ini." Hinata mendongakan wajahnya, terheran dengan Naruto yang mencarinya dan suara datar Naruto yag tak seceria biasanya. Namun Hinata kembali menunduk tak kuasa berlama-lama melihat mata biru sedalam lautan milik Naruto yang mampu menenggelamkannya lebih dalam lagi dalam rasa cinta yang sangat disukainya.

"A.. Ada Ap.. Pa, me.. Mencariku, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata gagap.

"Membayar hutangku," jawab Naruto masih memandang lekat gadis yang terus menunnduk di hadapannya.

"E.. Eh?" Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, memandang heran kearah Naruto.

"Hutang jawaban atas pernyataanmu saat penyerangan Pain dulu." Hinata tersentak dan kembali menundukan wajahnya yang semakin memerah malu mengingat hal nekat dan keberaniannya mengungkapkan perasaannya yang selama ini dipendamnya. Dia mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dadanya.

Naruto berjalan semakin mendekat membuat Hinata semakin gugup.

"I-Itu, aku hanya mengungkapkan sa-saja, a-aku ti-tidak akan me-memaksa Na-Naruto-kun untuk men-jawabnya." Hinata semakin terbata-bata mengingat Naruto yang sekarang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Dia memang hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanya karena dia tidak ingin memaksa Naruto untuk menjawabnya, baginya melihat Naruto bahagia dan selalu tersenyum itu sudah lebih dari cukup, untuk membuatnya turut serta merasakan kebahagiaan.

"Kau memang egois dan lebih mementingkan kesenanganmu sediri, Hinata." Naruto tak mengubah nada suaranya yang terkesan datar dan dingin. Hinata begedik dan menghentikan permainan jari telunjuknya. Dia lebih senang memandangi kakinya dan kaki Naruto yang hanya berjarak 30 centi darinya, perasaan bersalah menjalari hatinya.

"Go.. Gome.." Hinata tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat sisi jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Naruto menekan lembut dagunya dan mengangkat wajah Hinata untuk menatap sapphire dihadapannya.

"Aku akan ada di sampingmu dan akan menyemangatimu saat kau menangis dan mulai menyerah." Naruto menatap lekat iris lavender yang menenangkan tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan menunjukan tapi aku akan menuntunmu kejalan yang benar, saat kau merasa tersesat." Hinata merasa jantungnya terlampau bekerja keras memompa darahnnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar berani menatap keindahan sapphire itu dalam-dalam. Menyelami sebuah kebenaran dan kesungguhan kata-kata yang telah terucap.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengejarku atau ingin menyusulku, karena aku akan berjalan bersamamu dan akan selalu bersamamu." Rasa haru mulai menjalari relung hati Hinata saat dia mengecap semua makna dari ucapan Naruto. Pandangannya mulai mengabur saat pelupuk matanya dipenuhi oleh air mata yang siap meluncur ke pipinya.

"Aku akan selalu terseyum jika itu bisa menyelamatkanmu." Naruto menurunkan tangannya dari dagu Hinata keleher Hinata semakin turun kepunggung Hinata, dia menarik pelan tubuh Hinata mendekat sehingga membuat wajah Hinata menubruk dada bidangnya.

"Dan jangan pernah bertindak senekat itu dan membuatku sangat ketakutan dengan melihatmu yang hampir merenggang nyawa seperti itu lagi." tangan Naruto yang lainnya meraih pinggang Hinata, semakin mendekatkan tubuh Hinata ketubuhnnya. Kehangatan tubuh Naruto mulai menjalari tubuh Hinata.

Hinata merasa nafasnya mulai sesak saat indera penciumannya bisa menghirup dengan jelas wangi cytrus khas wangi tubuh Naruto memenuhi penciumannya.

"Aku... Sangat takut kehilanganmu." Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya, mengekspresikan perkataannya yang benar-benar tak ingin melepaskan gadis yang berada dipelukannya saat ini sampai kapanpun.

"Karena aku.. Juga mencintaimu, Hinata-chan." Naruto merasakan dadanya basah saat cairan hangat menetes dari mata Hinata dan membasah kaos hitamnya. Perasaan hangat dan lega membuncah dalam hatinya saat perlahan kedua lengan mungil Hinata terangkat dan membalas pelukannya.

Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Hinata menikmati harum tubuh Hinata, harum buah anggur yang manis dan memabukannya untuk selalu terus berada dekat dengan Hinata.

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk pergi meninggalkanku." Naruto berbisik pelan, Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil didada Naruto. Air mata haru masih enggan untuk berhenti mengalir. Dirinya tak menyangka cintanya akan terbalas. Hatinya bersorak bahagia.

Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya, enggan untuk melepaskan Hinata. Hinata meremas bagian belakang jaket orange Naruto, menghirup perlahan wangi tubuh Naruto, berharap ini bukanlah mimpi. Jika ini mimpi Hinata enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan ingin terus bermimpi seperti ini. Tapi ini bukanlah mimpi.

Naruto merenggangkan pelukannya, satu tangan ia gunakan untuk mendongakkan lagi wajah Hinata kearahnya dan menghapus jejak air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah Hinata yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?" bisik Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.  
>Jantung Hinata ingin meloncat keluar, mendengar ucapan 'lamaran' Naruto ditambah wajah Naruto yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Badannya terasa meleleh bagai lilin terbakar api, pandanganya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ucapan Naruto terus terngiang di otaknya bagai kaset rusak yang selalu memutarkan hal yang sama.<p>

Wajah Naruto tinggal berjarak 3 centi dari wajahnya, jantungnya berdetak diluar kendali dan Hinata tak bisa menenangkannya. Kelopak mata Naruto menutup menyembunyikan mata birunya. Hinata merasa semuanya gelap, diapun ikut menutup mata lavendernya.

"Hinata-chan?" seru Naruto saat merasakan tubuh Hinata yang merosot jatuh dari pelukannya.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke kursi taman yang sebelumnya Hinata duduki. Naruto menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk Hinata. Dia tidak ingin menunda pelantikannya sebagai Hokage karena membawa Hinata pulang ke mansion Hyuuga dalam keadaan pingsan.

Dipandanginnya lekat-lekat wajah damai Hinata, dan disingkapnya poni rata dan rambut indigo yang menutupi wajah Hinata. Dia tersenyum dan menundukan wajahya mendekat ke wajah Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku Mencintaimu, Hinata-chan," ucapnya sebelum mencium lembut kening Hinata.

.

.

.

_Sejauh ini aku melangkah sendiri_

_Terombang dalam kegelapan halusinasi_

_Lalu…_

_Kau datang bagai secercah cahaya kecil_

_Mampu menerangi semua yang hitam di hidupku_

_Menjagaku disaat kerapuhan menerpa ketegaranku_

_Terima kasih…_

_Karena senyummu adalah penyelamatkanku_

_Aku mengagumimu yang tanpa celah di mataku_

_Kekaguman yang berubah menjadi cinta yang besar untukmu_

_Karena cintakulah aku bertahan_

_Karena cintakulah aku menemukan jalan yang benar_

_Karena cintaku pula aku ingin selalu bersamamu_

_Dan karena cintaku, aku tak takut mempertaruhkan nyawaku untukmu_

_Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu.._

_Naruto-kun.._

_._

_._

_I'd give my all to have just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life to feel your body next to mine_

_Cause I can't go on living in memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for you love to night_

(My All – Mariah Carey)

**FIN**

Wkwkwkwkwk..

Ceritanya berakhir dengan Gajenya..

lah, ini cerita dimana letak Fluffy-nya?Padahal aku ingin ngbuat Hime bahagia sama Naruto-kun, tapi ini cerita malah ancur banget..

Bercita-cita mo bikin Rate M(cita-cita yang berbahaya), tapi malah nggak berani bikin adegan Kissu…wkwkwkwkwk

Udah mah jawaban yang Naruto-kun ucapkan itu sangat berbeda makna dengan pernyataan yang Hinata-hime ucapkan waktu invasi Pain dulu.

Maaf jika membuat kecewa..(_).(_)

Hontouni Gomennasai Hinata-hime dan Readers tercinta *pundung di pojokan*

Naruto : "Syukurlah, kalo sadar sendiri mah.."

Na : "Gomen, Naruto-kun.."*mewek

Naruto : "Tidak akan aku maafkan. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa mencium Hinata-chan."

Hinata :*Blushing* "Na-Naruto-kun.."

Na : "Eh? Ooohh.. jadi karena itu Naruto-kun marah? Dasar Ero, Hentai..!"*ketawa iblis*

Naruto : "Rasengan..!"

Na : *Tepar*

Hinata-hime : "Mo.. Mohon Kritik dan sa.. Sarannya buat Na-chan, yah?" ^tersenyum manis^

Naruto : *ngeliat senyum Hime, Nosebled dan pingsan dengan tidak elitnya"

Na : *Sadar, kemudian tepar lagi dengan Nosebled akut ngeliat senyum Hime-chan*

SanKyuu^39^

March, 06-2011


End file.
